Amuto: Interesting
by ladydoctor
Summary: Heh, simple one-shot. I do not own Shugo Chara, seriously, I'm not that much of a genius. Or a genius at all. Enjoy! Please Review!


Accidentally In Love,

Interesting.

A Shugo Chara One-shot.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ha, I got this idea a few months ago, but, I'm kind of lazy when it comes to ideas and structures for fanfics, it takes a while for me to think a whole story up so that it makes sense and matches the characters well. Oh well, here it is! Enjoy!

But remember, REVIEW! xxx

-

**(Normal POV)**

"Don't you think Amu-chan?" beamed Ran.

"Oh, y-yeah." Amu smiled, snapping out of her thoughts.

Amu was walking back from school, her Charas babbling away cheerfully about God knows what. But Amu's mind was somewhere else. Where? Who knows.

Little did Amu know that Ikuto was going to bump any second now, and that he was watching her since three-quarters of the way through the Guardian Meeting; he was just waiting for the right moment to reveal himself, but it never came.

Amu seemed too interested in whatever she was thinking of to even notice someone was following her. Someone who wasn't Ikuto.

The man in the grey hooded jumper was so close to Amu that it was hard for Ikuto to believe that she didn't notice his presence; then again, she never noticed his, so before the man could touch her shoulder, Ikuto stopped in front of Amu and said, "Boo."

"I-Ikuto!" cried Amu, happiness lurking in her voice.

Ikuto glared at the man behind Amu, making him run away before Amu even noticed she was being stalked. By the man. Not Ikuto.

She turned around and looked in the direction that Ikuto was, nothing was there.

"What were you looking at?" frowned Amu.

"Nothing." He said soothingly, looking into her eyes.

She stopped breathing and gazed back into his own.

'Ikuto always has this effect on me.' She thought.

She swayed near him subconsciously as he leaned closer to her face. His eyes had a softened expression whenever he looked at her.

All the times he fought and argued with Utau, or Tadase or even her, he kept the same expression. Or at least. That's what Amu thought.

Right now he seemed much gentler and caring than the one Tadase always spoke of bitterly; she closed her eyes and breathed in, taking in the moment.

She heard her Charas gasp, which instantly brought her back to reality and she distanced from him.

"W-what are you doing here Ikuto?" she said, crossing her arms and frowning at him.

"Nothing much." He said innocently, placing his hands behind his head and starting to walk off.

"W-wait!" She said, running to his side, "my house is t-this way too, s-so I'll come with you."

"Hmm? Who said I wanted you to?" he smirked.

"W-well, I- er, anou.." she stuttered, when she he was kidding she punched him playfully, "you're so annoying Ikuto."

"And yet you can't leave me alone." He sighed exaggeratedly.

"W-whatever, you're always s-stalking me. You can't leave _me _alone." Amu staggered to say, folding her arms.

"Well I guess that's true." He said casually.

'W-wait,' thought Amu, 'what's t-that supposed to mean?'. She questioned and watched Ikuto curiously.

"What?" he smirked, startled by her actions.

She looked away blushing, he turned to look at her, "Amu?"

"W-what?"

"Where are you going?" he looked at her, one eyebrow raised a smirk playing on his lips.

"Uh, home?" she frowned at him.

He chuckled quietly, and scratched the back of his head.

"W-what?" his laugh couldn't help but make Amu smile, she bit her lip to contain it.

"We passed your house like, 4 blocks ago." Amu stared at him wide-eyed, twisted around; he was right, it was a completely different street.

"Shoot! How long was I staring at Ikuto?" Amu thought aloud, she heard him chuckle louder; realizing what she did, she covered her face with her hands to hide her pink cheeks, "I can't believe I said that.."

"Hey.." he stood in front of her and slanted towards her face, seizing her wrists and pulling her hands from her face; his voice was merely a whisper, but loud enough to capture her attention; she stared right back into his eyes.

'Argh!' Amu thought irritated, 'why am I so transfixed by his eyelashes?!'

"I-Ikuto.." she started, but he put a finger to her lips and closed his eyes, "w-why do you always find m-me?" she stammered.

He looked at her and took his finger from her mouth, "I told, I'm interested in you."

She looked down, her face a vivid red, "Y-yeah but, what's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled, "Well, something along the lines of this."

She looked up to see what he had to say. But he didn't say it with words. He said it with a kiss. Amu suddenly felt faint, her knees gave in completely and she had to cling to Ikuto's shirt for support. Before she knew it, she couldn't help but kiss him back; Ikuto's arms were around her back and she was so close to him that they could hear each other's heartbeats.

When oxygen was needed they drew away from eachother, Ikuto smirked and leaned into Amu's ear, making her breath quicken.

"Interesting." He said softly.

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

-

**A/N: **I do really like this one! Pleeeeease review! .


End file.
